magickyun_renaissancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Yuuki Ono
Yuuki Ono (小野 友樹, Ono Yūki), est le seiyû de Rintarô Tatewaki. Parcours Au cours de ses années de lycée, Ono visait à devenir un joueur de football professionnel et à un moment donné a été repéré par le Shimizu S-Pulse. Malheureusement, il a arrêté de jouer dans la troisième année à la suite a une fracture osseuse. Pendant ses années d'université, Ono devient fan de Kishô Taniyama. En plus de rencontrer l'acteur vocal en personne lors d'un événement animé, cela l'a inspiré à poursuivre la même carrière. En août 2011, Ono forme l'unité de doublage You-Tak aux côtés de l'acteur vocal Takuya Eguchi. Les deux avaient également travaillé sur diverses productions et événements de Drama CD. En janvier 2013, il a été rebaptisé You-Tak II. En Mars 2013, il a été récompensé pour "les meilleurs acteurs dans les rôles de soutien" dans le 7éme Seiyû Awards (Best Actors in Supporting Roles). Le 2 octobre 2017, Ono a annoncé son mariage qui datait de 7 ans dans son blog. Sa femme est une personne qui travaille en dehors de l'industrie du divertissement. Récompenses * Best Actors in Supporting Roles (2013) Filmographie Anime 2006 * Gin Tama : Shige Shige Tokugawa 2007 * Saint October : Joshua * Toward the Terra : Dr. Noll D * Myself; Yourself : Président du conseil des élèves 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's : Kyosuke Kiryu * Itazura na Kiss : Watanabe 2009 * Kimi ni Todoke : Kazuichi "Pin" Arai * Fairy Tail : Jason 2010 * Maid Sama! : Eita Yoshino / Shousei Nikaidou * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors : Chou-un Gundam (Zhao Yun) * And Yet the Town Moves : Ayumu Arashiyama 2011 * Dog Days séries : Emilio Alcide / Jean Casoni * Sket Dance : Misato * Hen Semi : Mr. A's clothing * It was truly there! Mr. Shinkin media : Professor Kohei / Mutsuki Obuchi / Musume Rusu * Inazuma Eleven Go : Kishibe Taiga * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Demon Capital : Kyo Yokai * Baka and Test : Shunpei Natsukawa * Kimi to Boku : Kaname Tsukahara * High Score : Rieji Fujiwara 2012 * Jigoku Youchien : Kiichi-kun * Daily Lives of High School Boys : Toshiyuki Karasawa * Medaka Box : Zenkichi Hitoyoshi * Kuroko's Basketball : Taiga Kagami * Tari Tari : Tōru Hamada * Good Luck Girl! : Urashimanoko Mizunoe * Kokoro Connect : Shingo Watase * Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes : Sora Ryouyu * My Little Monster : Tomio / Nagoya 2013 * Da Capo III : Kiyotaka Yoshino * Beast Saga : Head * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! : Shirō Ashiya / Alciel * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation : Berserker * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet : Kugel * Arata: The Legend : Kannagi * Valvrave the Liberator : Kyūma Inuzuka * Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist : Mycroft Swallow * Silver Spoon : Shinichirō Inada * Strike the Blood : Dimitrie Vatler * Ace of Diamond : Jun Isashiki * Yozakura Quartet ~Hana no Uta~ : Eiji Shinozuka * Unbreakable Machine-Doll : Magnus * *Gingitsune : Taisuke Kinugawa 2014 * Noragami : Urasawa * Hamatora : Moral * Nanana's Buried Treasure : Jūgo Yama * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun : Masayuki Hori 2015 * Durarara!!x2 : Chikage Rokujo * Rolling Girls : Rick * Maria the Virgin Witch : Garfa * Hybrid Child : Kuroda * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma : Isami Aldini * The Heroic Legend of Arslan : Jaswant * Yamada and the Seven Witches : Mitsuru Kameda 2016 * Prince of Stride: Alternative : Asuma Mayuzumi * Kono Danshi, Mahou ga Oshigoto Desu. : Chiharu Kamishima * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable : Josuke Higashikata * Terra Formars: Revenge : Bao Zhilan * Twin Star Exorcists : Kamui * Servamp : Tetsu Sendagaya * Cheer Boys!! : Shō Tokugawa * Ozmafia!! : Hameln * Battery: The Animation : Shūgo Kadowaki * Magic-kyun Renaissance : Rintarô Tatewaki * Kiss Him, Not Me : Yūsuke Igarashi 2017 * Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinju : Shinnosuke * Granblue Fantasy The Animation : Gran * Mahōjin Guru Guru : Tatejiwa Nezumi (A～F) / Tatejiwa Nezumi * Tsukipro The Animation : Morihito Arihara 2018 * Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru 2 : Ōkane Hira * Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu. : Junta Azumaya Jeux Vidéos 2009 * Akai Ito Destiny DS : Tomoki * Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's : Kyosuke Kiryu * Starry Sky : Shogo Kuchi 2010 * Absolute Labyrinth Grim Seven girls in a paradise with seven keys : Goa 2011 * Gakuen Tokkyuu Hotokenser : Ryo Kurosaki / Carl 2012 * Hitofuta Kitan : Palace Toa * Conception: Ore no Kodomo o Undekure! : Itsuki Yuge * Kuroko's Basketball : Taiga Kagami * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE : Jonathan Gustav * Kokoro Connect : Shingo Watase 2013 * English Detective Mysteria : Porrock * Princess Arthur : Lancelot * Summon Night 5 : Caris * Storm Lover 2nd : Luke / Fernando / Javier * Romeo VS Juliet : William Shakespeare * Seishun Hajimemashita! : Omoto Sanmono * Fairy Fencer F : Souji * Exstetra : Jin * Arcana Famiglia 2 : Serafino * Snow Bound Land : Aje 2014 * Minus Eight : Utano Association * Sneak into love : Yuri Kaiseki * Of the Red, the Light, and the Ayakashi : Pure * Satomi Hakkenden Hajimechi : Inuyama Naga * Romeo & Juliet : William Shakespeare * Shinrabanshi - Tenchi Mimi no chapter ~ : Maxius * Dance of the battlefield : Elias 2015 * Kaleid Eve : Karu Igarashi * Momoka Yukka : Ryuji Rokkai * Ozmafia Vivace : Hameln * Sword is for you V : Ninety-nine * Poems of Velpurga : Tiger (Ogami Tiger Maru) * Possession Magenta : Su * Five Love Prince - Secret marriage of Secret ~ : Masaru Igarashi * Shinobi, Koi Utsutsu : Yuri Kamakiyo * Prince of Stride : Asuma Mayuzumi * Absolute labyrinth secret grand princess : Lune * Arslan Battle x Musou : Jaswant * Poems of Varpuruga : Tiger (Ogami Tiger Maru) * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE : Touma Akagi 2016 * British Detective Mysteria The Crown : Moriarty Jr. * Meiken 2 : Yakumo * Collar × Malice : Saeki Yuzuru * Evil a crime ~ a thousand curse, a thousand prayers ~ : Mamoru Uekie * Magic-kyun! Renaissance : Rintarô Tatewaki * Ken ga Kimi : Tsuzuramaru Films 2012 * Blood-C: The Last Dark : Helicopter 2013 * Ryo : Hanjirō Nakamura * Dragon Force : Homura Feret (Fire Dragon) 2017 * Kuroko's Basketball The Movie: Last Game : Taiga Kagami 2018 * Servamp -Alice in the Garden- : Tetsu Sendagaya Drama CD 2013 * Udagawachou de Matteteyo : Yashiro Tomoya Tokusatsu 2008 * Kankyou Choujin Ecogainder : Ecogainder 2012 * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters : Parabolaloid 2 2013 * Ultraman Retsuden : Ultraman Belial * Ultra Zero Fight : Kaiser Darkness / Zero Darkness / Ultraman Belial 2014 * Ultraman Ginga S : Alien Zetton Berume〈SD〉 2015 * Ultraman X : Alien Zetton 2017 * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger : Balance / Tenbin Gold * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Ultra Super Hero Taisen : Balance / Tenbin Gold * Ultraman Geed : Ultraman Belial * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger the Movie: Gase Indaver Strikes Back : Balance / Tenbin Gold Doublage 2013 * Super Evil Transformation DX Kaizer Obscurité : Kaizer Darkness 2016 * Ultraman Festival 2016 : Ultraman Belial 2017 * Ultraman Festival 2017 : Ultraman Belial Catégorie:Seiyus